1. Field
The present invention relates to electronic circuits and, more particularly, to electronic circuits for generating accurate clock phase signals for high-speed SERDES.
2. Background
The use of high-speed serial communication links in electronic systems has continued to grow. High-speed serial communication links can operate according to various standards such as Universal Serial Bus (USB), High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA), and Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) interfaces. A serializer/deserializer (SERDES) is used to transmit and receive from a serial communication link. A SERDES generally uses multiple clock signals to perform its functions. A SERDES may use, for example, four clock signals that are spaced by one-quarter of a clock period. The performance of a SERDES can be degraded if the clock signals do not have accurate relationships. For example, mismatched timing between the clock signals may cause errors in received data.